


Birthday Present

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany accidentally propositions Marcus, but Kevin sees the upside of his boyfriend inviting someone else into their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



Dany was wandering along the paddock, looking for Kevin, he'd been holding his hand only second ago, but now he was gone.

He felt someone brush against his arm, and he reached down to hold his hand, glad to have Kevin back beside him.

"How about I fuck you senseless tonight?" Dany asked, but when he looked down, he saw something alarming.

There were no tattoos on his arm.

Dany looked up to see Marcus smiling at him, and he felt his heart pounding as though it was going to explode.

"That would be some birthday present." Marcus grinned, and Dany opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Marcus leant in for a kiss, nothing more than a chaste meeting of lips. "I'll see you later." Marcus winked before walking away, and Dany wondered what on earth he was going to tell his boyfriend about all this.

*

"Where did you go earlier?" Kevin asked, as Dany wandered into his hotel room, admiring the view of Kevin with just a little towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet as his tattoo shimmered under the light.

"I didn't go anywhere, I turned around and you'd gone." Dany held his arms out so that he could pull Kevin into a hug. "I'm going to get a shower, do you want to join me?"

Kevin nodded, and Dany stripped off his clothes with alarming speed, sending his jeans flying across the room and knocking a lamp over. Dany laughed, and Kevin led him to the shower, the water and Kevin's soft lips making all the worries fade away, the mix up earlier long forgotten about.

He was kissing the side of Kevin's neck when there was a knock on the door, and he felt his heart rate shoot up.

_Please don't let it be Marcus._

Dany quickly slung a towel round his waist, and he opened the door to see Marcus standing there, a smile on his face as he dragged his eyes over Dany.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Marcus wandered in as Dany stood back, unsure of what to do.

Dany's eyes darted to Kevin who was standing by the bed, the towel barely hiding his erection, and he knew that he had to tell him everything.

"When I lost you earlier, I ended up holding Marcus' hand by mistake and I accidentally propositioned him but then I couldn't get the words out to tell him that it was a mix up." Dany took a deep breath, staring at Kevin, scanning his face for any sign that he was unhappy.

"I've always wanted a threesome," Kevin said, a grin on his face as he headed straight for Marcus, dragging him into a messy kiss and Dany could only stare, his mouth hanging open as his heart rate fell back to something more human.

"Cool," Dany said, while sounding anything but, although the thought of a threesome was up there on his list of fantasies.

Kevin was stripping off Marcus' shirt, his hands immediately finding their way to his zip so that he could free him of his jeans. Dany was strangely proud, seeing how quickly Kevin could get Marcus undressed. The two of them stumbled onto the bed as Dany stood blinking, unable to believe that it was happening in front of his eyes.

Marcus broke the kiss so he could look back over his shoulder, Kevin wriggling on the bed beneath him. "Still want to fuck me senseless?"

Dany nodded, rushing towards the drawer where the condoms and lube were hiding. He threw them on to the bed, leaning in to kiss Marcus before making himself comfy behind him.

From the way Kevin's legs were spread wide there was no doubt as to what Kevin wanted Marcus to do to him. Dany kissed his way down Marcus' back, letting his tongue trail between each freckle, slowly working lower as the sound of Kevin moaning in pleasure filled the room.

He peeked round to see Marcus fingering Kevin open, teasing him as Kevin lay there with his eyes scrunched shut, arching his back as he begged for more. Dany trailed his fingers between Marcus' cheeks, earning him a beautiful gasp, and Dany ducked down so that he could lick at his hole, making sure he was all good and slick as his tongue slid inside him.

"Fuck me, fuck me now."

Marcus' voice spurred him into action, if it was Kevin saying that he'd have made him wait longer, he loved to be teased, but Dany wanted to please Marcus, and from the way that Kevin was gripping at the sheets, he was close.

Dany rolled on the condom, as Marcus did the same, Kevin's eyes wide as he looked up at them both. Marcus ducked down for a kiss, thrusting into Kevin as Dany nuzzled at his neck so that his fluffy hair brushed against Kevin.

Dany waited for Marcus to bottom out before sliding in, the snug warmth was perfection and he gasped as he bottomed out. "You feel so good."

Marcus let out a little groan, his hands gripping at Kevin's waist and Dany could feel him breathing slowly, making sure that he didn't come.

Dany set a slow pace, but Kevin was having none of it, begging for more as he reached round to grab Dany's hips, encouraging him to move faster as Dany kissed at Marcus' shoulder, tasting the sweat on his skin.

"Harder." Kevin's voice was a growl, the frustration showing through as Marcus slammed into him, Dany holding on as he tried to match the pace, and after a couple of thrusts he felt the familiar warmth in his balls, his cock twitching as he bit down on Marcus' shoulder, gasping through his orgasm as he shuddered inside him.

Kevin's eyes were wide as he pressed his head back against the pillow, his body writhing as he moaned in pleasure, so loud compared to Marcus.

Dany felt the rush of orgasm all over again as Marcus clenched around him, and he ended up collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath as they lay in a heap, Kevin grinning from ear to ear as he writhed with the aftershocks.

Marcus rolled them on to their sides, all of them still breathing heavily as they smiled.

"That was one hell of a birthday present."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
